I Will There for You
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Una tumba de un amigo caído en donde llorar sus penas y un amor perdido era todo lo que le quedaba en las tierras frías de Asgard. Pero ella sin saberlo le había entregado su corazón hace mucho. Ahora depende de el rescatar la llama de su
1. i am alone

_Diclaimer:todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a shueshia._

I Will Be There For You

Por Core BloodDrinker 03-09-04

Capitulo 1°: "Iam Alone" 

"_Fear of the dark..._

..._tears me apart,_

_won't leave alone..._

..._time keeps runnin' out"_

Frío y luego calor. La nada

No sentía fuerzas, los párpados le pesaban toneladas. De apoco los fue abriendo. Nieve fue lo que vio y más nieve lo cubría. Sus párpados cayeron y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

"_**OH! Hagen, acompáñame ¿Quieres?"**_

"**_Si, Señorita Fler"_** Contesto obediente

"**_Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante para mi"_** Fler toma del brazo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

"**_Pero señorita Fler el es el cisne Hyoga"_** Dijo alarmado Hagen **_"Alejase de el"_**

"**_Jajaja, por dios Hagen que incompetente has sido"_** le dijo, una sonrisa maligna cubría sus labios **_"¡No sirves para nada!"_** Le grito. Hagen no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían **_"¿Fler...?"_**

"**_Mátalo, querido Hyoga"_** el cisne se abalanzo contra Hagen **_"¡MUEREEE!"_**

"¡NO!" Grito Hagen y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba acostado en una cama, miro a su alrededor, era una habitación pequeña, se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego que mantenía cálida la habitación. Todo había sido un sueño, estaba vivo ¿pero como?.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió "Hagen, estas despierto ya" Dijo el muchacho feliz que acababa de entrar.

"Bud ¿Eres tu?"

"Sí, en persona" Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si

"¿Tu me has traído, verdad?"

"Así es" Se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si Thor me hubiera golpeado con sus martillos" Le sonrío "Pero dime ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí y no al lado de Odin?"

"Mi hermano, Cid, murió como un valiente. Cuando volvía de su tumba, te encontré, pense que tendría que cavar otra tumba pero resulta que estabas inconsciente. Te cargue y te traje a mi casa. No pude llevarte al palacio, hay una tormenta allí fuera y en tu estado es peligroso. Fler se alegrara al verte"

"Sí, quizás" Dijo y desvío la mirada "Cid ha muerto, lo lamento Bud" Dijo con pesar

"Por lo menos pude reconciliarme con el y ahora estoy mas tranquilo"

La pregunta que Hagen necesitaba hacer le asustaba "Bud, ¿Sigfrid...?"

"Lo siento, Hagen, pero todos han muerto" Dijo cabizbajo

"¡Dios!" Exclamo Hagen

"Sigfrid murió defendiendo a Hilda, partió al lado de Odin con honor" Trato de consolarlo

"Sigfrid..." Se dejo caer en la cama y por primera vez en tantos años se largo a llorar. No pudo contenerlo Sigfrid era un hermano para el.

"Llora tranquilo Hagen"

"Perdón Bud, pero es que..." El nudo en la garganta no lo dejo continuar

"Volveré después, descansa Hagen" Bud se levanto, tenia que dejar que Hagen se desahogue que llore tranquilo.

"Gracias" le dijo Hagen

"De nada" Bud le sonrío y se marcho

"¡Por dios!" Y lo único que pudo hacer Hagen fue recordar.


	2. the lost child

Capitulo 2°: "The Lost Child"

"There's a line that you cross… 

…_when you find out that you're lost._

_When your world is closing in…_

…_and it crawls under your skin"_.

"¡Maldito niño!" le grito su padre "Ve a buscar leña" Le ordeno

"Pero padre, esta nevando muy fuerte" Le respondió el pequeño de rubios cabellos

"Eres un vago y débil, como lo era al estúpida de tu madre" Se levanto enfurecido, el niño se asusto y retrocedió.

"No…padre" le rogó, sin esperar respuesta cerro los ojos. Su padre le pego con fuerza en el mentón, el niño cayo al suelo y su boca comenzó a sangrar.

"Ve antes de que te mate, Hagen" le ordeno con ira. El pequeño se levanto y salió de la choza. Se dirigió al bosque llorando sin cesar, desde que su madre había muerto nadie lo protegia, era un indefenso niño de siete años en las garras de una bestia.

Junto toda la leña que pudo, sus dedos estaban tan entumecidos a causa del frío que no se dio cuenta de que le sangraban.

Llego a la choza, su padre no estaba. Encendió el fuego y curo sus manos heridas. Se acostó y trato de dormir para olvidarce aunque sea por unas horas su triste realidad.

Un portazo lo despertó, era su padre que como de costumbre estaba ebrio.

"¡Mocoso!" Se acerco a Hagen, lo levanto en vilo de la cama y lo arrojo al suelo. Hagen trato de pararce pero su padre le propino una patada en el estomago.

"¡Tu madre era una zorra, yo me tuve que hacer cargo de ella" Bebió de la botella que sostenía en la mano "y me hice cargo de ti un maldito bastardo" Hagen estaba aterrado "Zorra, se fue con ese otro. Pero sabes pequeño idiota, yo mate al desgraciado ese, yo mate a tu padre y te matare a ti también" Hagen quiso correr, pero fue tarde, esa bestia que durante siete años se había hecho llamar falsamente padre, comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, hasta que el niño se desmayo de dolor.

Al despertar, vio que el hombre dormía a causa de su ebriedad. Se levanto tanbaleandoce; tenia el rostro hinchado y ensangrentado; agarro su capa y salió de la choza.

Comenzó a correr para alejarce lo mas rápido de ahí. Se adentro en el bosque y durmió a la intemperie.

Al otro día logro caminar un poco mas, pero el agotamiento y la falta de alimento hizo que se desmayase. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos noto que alguien lo miraba. La persona se le acerco y Hagen cerro los ojos rogando que no fuera esa bestia.


	3. Blood on Blood

Azka: muchas gracias por dejarme review, casi nadie lee los fic de asgard (creo que a muchos no les gusto esta etapa) tenes que leer The Porcelain Doll que tambien es de asgrad.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3°: "Blood on Blood"

"_Dedicate everything I create… _

…_To my friends I would die for…_

…_But you will always be the one,_

_Memories that you can't overrun,_

_memories I could cry for…_

…_I thought I'd always be on the run"_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto el muchacho, Hagen abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que tenia delante. Era un niño, sus cabellos eran como finas hebras de miel su ojos eran celestes como el cielo, apenas era un año mayor que Hagen. "Por dios ¿quien te hizo eso?" Exclamo el chico al ver el rostro hinchado y amoretonado de Hagen. "Ven conmigo te curaremos esas heridas" Hagen se levanto, el niño tuvo que ayudarlo, ya que estaba muy débil. Mientras caminaban el chico le hablaba.

"Mi nombre es Sigfrid, vivo en una pequeña casa aquí en el bosque y tu ¿cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto amablemente

"Mi…nombre es Hagen" apenas podía hablar, ya que tenia el labio inferior partido

"Bueno, Hagen, ¿quién fue la bestia que te hizo eso?" Le pregunto Sigfrid serio

"Mi padre" Al oír esto Sigfrid se impresiono. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

Entraron en la cabaña, era una sola habitación. Sigfrid deposito a Hagen en un catre.

"Sigfrid has vuelto…" Empezó a decir el hombre mayor que estaba sentado frente al fuego, pero la ver a Hagen se detuvo "y este niño ¿qué le ha pasado?"

"Es Hagen, lo encontré desmayado en el bosque. La bestia de su padre le hiso eso" Dijo con furia Sigfrid

"Por dios, pobre criatura" Dijo el hombre mayor "iré a cazar algo para comer, ya vuelvo" El hombre salió de la cabaña

"El se llama Ymer…" Le contaba Sigfrid mientras le curaba las heridas "…esta conmigo desde que soy un niño. Él me entrena para ser uno de los siete guerreros de Odin. El es lo único que tengo, mis padres murieron cuando tenia tres años y nunca supe que paso con mi pequeño hermanito. El es mi familia y si tu lo quieres podemos ser tu familia, Hagen"

"Muchas gracias, yo…yo también estoy solo. Mi mamá murió…esa bestia la mato a golpes y mato a mi verdadero padre también, me lo confeso todo en su borrachera mientras me molía a golpes…" Con los puños golpeo el colchón

"Hagen ¿quieres hacerte fuerte? Así nadie mas te volverá a golpear otra ves" Hagen lo miro, hacerce fuerte, sí hacerse fuerte.

"sí, quiero" Le contesto con convicción

"Ymer nos entrenara, quizás tu también puedas ser un guerrero de Odin" Le dijo Sigfrid mientras avivaba las llamas del hogar. Uno de los siete guerreros divinos de Asgard. Sí, esa seria su meta, así vengaría la muerte de sus padres y mataría a esa bestia.

Un mes había pasado. Hagen y Sigfrid entrenaban bajo la tutela de Ymer, entrenaban arduamente todos los días.

"¡Muy bien, Hagen!" le animaba Ymer "Tienes sangre de guerrero en las venas"

"Gracias maestro"

"Desde la semana que viene pasaras a vivir en el palacio de Asgard y tendrás un nuevo tutor" le informo Ymer

"Pero ¿por qué?" Dijo Hagen apenado

"Por que así son loas reglas, un discípulo por tutor, así lo quiere el Rey" Le explico

"Esta bien, nos seguiremos viendo, Hagen" Le animo Sigfrid

"Bueno es hora de almorzar" Le comunico Ymer

"Ahora vamos maestro, usted adelantase" Le dijo Sigfrid y Ymer se encamino a la cabaña

"Hagen hagamos un pacto de sangre y aunque estemos lejos estaremos cerca" Hagen asintió, tomo un cuchillo y se hizo un leve corte en la palma de la mano "ahora tu, Sigfrid" Sigfrid tomo el cuchillo y hizo lo mismo. Ambos estrecharon las manos

"Ahora somos hermanos de sangre Hagen"

"Sí, hermanos por siempre Sigfrid" le sonrío

"Bueno mejor vamos sino Ymer se enojara. Voy a recoger leña, tu junta nuestras cosas" dicho esto se marcho.

Hagen levantaba los bolsos y los abrigos, siente pisadas detrás de el, al darce vuelta se encuentra con el rostro de esa cosa que se hacia llamar su padre.

"Ahora voy a terminar lo que empece" Le dijo a Hagen y se abalanzo contra el, pero este lo esquivo

"¡HAGEN!" Grito Sigfrid que acudía en su ayuda, pero el hombre le dio un puñetazo a un desprevenido Sigfrid y lo dejo inconsciente tirado en la nieve.

"Bien, un insecto menos" dijo con una sonrisa burlona. La furia de Hagen exploto la pensar que habían matado a su amigo.

"Te matare" susurro Hagen

"Tu bastardo, eres débil como la zorra de tu madre, ¿también rogaras piedad como el inútil de tu padre?" le dijo en tono burlón. La furia de Hagen llego a su limite y algo exploto en su interior. No supo como, pero su furia se canalizo en una llamarada que expulso atraves de sus puños.

Hagen observo como esa basura de persona era consumida por las llamas y caía muerta a sus pies. Agotado por haber usado todo su fuerza cayo desmayado.

"¿Hagen?, Hagen ¿estas bien?" Le preguntaba Ymer, Hagen abrió los ojos, estaba en la cabaña.

"¿Sigfrid?" Pregunto preocupado

"Esta bien, solo esta desmayado. Le salvaste la vida, te felicito"

"Lo mate ¿verdad?" Hagen fijo la mirada en el techo

"Si no lo hacías el te hubiera matado"

"Sí, ya lo se, pero no se siente muy bien matar"

"Lo hiciste para defender tu vida y las de los que quieres, Hagen"

"Sí" dijo con una sonrisa y se durmió.

Era libre, había vengado a sus padres y había salvado la vida de su amigo, su hermano Sigfrid.

Su destino era ser un guerrero de Odin y así seria. Defendería con su vida a sus seres queridos.


	4. the blond girl

Fenixgirl: hola como va, gracias por la review, muy poca gente lee este fic. creo que a muchos no le va esta saga, es una de las mas tristes y por eso da para el drama(me inspira).pero bue, the porcelain doll tampoco tenia muchas reviews pero yo me conformo, ya que soy nueva en esto y me va medianamente bien. nn soy una chica feliz. bueno espero que te guste este cap.

Capitulo 4°: "The Blond Girl"

"Alone in the darkness… 

…'_till i saw the light…_

…_shining from your eyes,_

_now it burs inside and…_

_it keeps me alive"_

Hagen y Ymer estaban parados frente a los grandes portones del palacio de Asgard. Los guardias estaban comprobado que sus documentos estuviesen en orden.

"Tranquilo Hagen, todo saldrá bien" le tranquilizaba Ymer

"Sí, maestro" Le respondió como en estado automático. Todavía pensaba en la ultima conversación que había tenido con Sigfrid esa misma mañana.

"¿Lo crees?" Le había preguntado con inocencia Hagen

"Yo no las conozco, pero dicen que las hijas del rey son tan feas como la mismísima Hel"

"Brrr" Un escalofrío habia recorrido la espalda del rubio

En realidad no sabia como eran, como seria la futura sacerdotisa de Asgard y su hermana. Miro a Ymer y luego al guardia que les indicaba que podían entrar. Hagen caminaba a paso firme como un soldadito, Ymer lo observaba con una sonrisa ya que era cómica la forma en que caminaba Hagen. Llegaron al gran salón donde se encontraba el rey. Ambos hicieron reverencia y Ymer presento a Hagen

"¿El es el niño del que me has hablado, Ymer?" Pregunto el rey

"Sí, señor. El es Hagen" tomo a Hagen por los hombros y lo puso delante del rey

"Hola Hagen, veo que estas nervioso" Le comento el rey

"Sí, señor" Le contesto serio

"Te presentare a las niñas, quizás así se te vaya un poco el nerviosismo" Le dijo amablemente "¡Niñas!" las llamo. Una niña de cabellos plateados, que la reflejo de la luz parecían celestes, y ojos violáceos apareció, una sonrisa delicada cubría sus labios. Se acerco a su padre, pero había otra persona atrás de la niña "Sal Fler" Le dijo dulcemente la niña. Una hermosa criatura de rubios cabellos (muy claros) Apareció, sus ojos verdes le sonreían a Hagen, su rostro era tan dulce que Hagen se quedo si aliento. La niña le sonreía.

"Ella es mi hija mayor Hilda, tiene tu edad Hagen, es la futura sacerdotisa de Asgard" La presento el rey

"Buenos días, Hagen" Le saludo Hilda y Hagen le devolvió el saludo

"Y ella es la pequeña traviesa…" Dijo mientras sentaba a su hija menor en su regazo "…es Fler, mi hija menor, es tan solo un año menor que Hilda"

Fler observaba a Hagen con curiosidad y Hagen la observaba con admiración. Por suerte Sigfrid había estado equivocado, no eran feas como Hel. Fler era tan bella como la mismísima Frejya.

Los días pasaban rápido, prácticamente volaban.

Cuando Hagen no entrenaba, jugaba con Fler, se había transformado en su compañero, amigo y confidente.

"¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte Hagen?" Le había preguntado Fler una tarde mientras jugaban

"Para no sentirme indefenso" Le había contestado "Y para protegerla a usted, señorita Fler, a la señorita Hilda y a todo Asgard"

"Eres un muy buen niño Hagen" Le había dicho con una gran sonrisa

Hagen le había entregado su corazón y a medida que pasaban los años le había entregado su vida. Fue duro ver que ese amor que sentía era traicionado y despedazado en mil partes. Deseo morir, ya nada mas importaba si ella no quería estar a su lado. Pero el destino lo había mantenido con vida y ahora tenia que enfrentarse al rostro que tanto amaba y tanto lo hacia sufrir.

ACLARACIONES: 

Hel: En la mitología nórdica esta es la diosa de la muerte y se dice de ella que es realmente espantosa.

Frejya: No es otro que la diosa nórdica del amor


	5. the meeting

Capitulo 5°: "The Flame In My Heart"

"No more blame… 

…_i'm destined to keep you sane._

_Gotta rescue the flame…_

…_Gotta rescue the flame in your heart"_

Los copos de nieve caían en una fina tormenta sobre el descubierto rostro de Hagen. Una semana había pasado ya. Recuperado a medias, el y Bud iban camino al palacio.

"Hemos llegado" Le anuncio Bud con una sonrisa de añoranza. Dos guardias apostados en los grandes portones del palacio les impidieron el paso. "�¡Alto ahí!" Dijo uno de los guardias. Ya que los sujetos que se acercaban estaban cubiertos por largas pieles de pies a cabeza. Hagen dejo caer su capucha hacia atrás dejando sorprendido a los guardias al reconocerlo.

"¡Señor!" Exclamaron los dos "Pasen ambos"

Hagen y Bud se encontraban en el hall del palacio quitandose los abrigos. Un ruido de vidrios rotos llamo la atención de Hagen. Al pie de la escalera, se encontraba Vile, la anciana niñera. La mujer que había sido una segunda madre para él. En su rostro se cruzaban el espanto y la alegría. "Hagen, mi pequeño¿Eres tu?" LE pregunto Vile con lagrimas en los ojos

"Sí, Vile soy yo" le contesto con una sonrisa. La anciana regordeta se acerco a Hagen y lo abrazo "Niño, pensamos que habías muerto. OH! Cuanto se alegrara Fler…y Hilda también" Le dijo sollozando de alegría "Ahora vayan ambos al salón, allí esta el hogar encendido, deben entrar en calor" le ordeno con dulzura "Yo recogeré los vidrios rotos que como una vieja tonta he dejado caer"

Ambos cruzaron el hall y entraron en el salón principal. Un gran ventanal que daba al jardín interior del palacio, era lo primero que llamaba la atencion. Muchas veces Hagen había observado a escondidas a Fler, detrás de esos grandes ventanales.

Hagen se acerco al fuego para calentar sus manos, mientras que Bud se servia vodka para recuperar el calor perdido. 'se pondrá feliz' penso hagen. Quizas seria un estorbo en su nueva vida, quizás…

"¡Hagen!" Una voz femenina se escucho a espaldas del mencionado. Hagen se dio vuelta y observo a Fler, se encontraba en el vano de la puerta. Con las mejillas arrebatadas por haber corrido, tenia ambas manos sobre su pecho y pequeñas lagrimas manaban de sus ojos. "Estas…oh…" Balbuceo. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al lado del dios guerrero, lo miro a los ojos y luego lo abrazo con fuerza. Hagen estaba inmóvil, no pensaba que ella reaccionaria así. Las lagrimas de Fler comenzaron a empaparle ala camisa.

"Fler…" Hagen comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos para tranquilizarla. Luego la abrazo y apoyo la mejilla en la cabeza de ella. Se sentía también tenerla así…

"Pense que habías muerto…me sentí tan mal" Le dijo sollozando

"Perdóname, no quise preocuparte así" Comenzó a secarle las lagrimas con el pulgar

"Ejemm…" Carraspeo Bud para que notaran su precencia. Hagen molesto por la interrupción lo miro de reojo.

"Hagen que suerte tenerte de vuelta con nosotros" Hilda entro en el salón y se acerco a Hagen. Este le tomo las manos entre las suyas.

"Sigfrid…" Hagen no pudo seguir por el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. Hilda le toco la mejilla "Si…ya lo se" Le contesto. Para ambos la perdida de Sigfrid era un gran sufrimiento. "Ahora los dos deben de estar hambrientos, mientras comen algo, mandare a preparar sus habitaciones" Hilda se alejo con un sirviente detrás. Hagen pudo ver que Hilda no era la misma de antes, en sus ojos no había vida y eso le preocupaba…

"Hagen, ven" Fler lo tomo de la mano y lo guío atreves del corredor hasta la biblioteca. Sentir el contacto de su piel era el éxtasis para él. La puerta de la gran biblioteca se abrió de par en par. Aunque había cinco personas dentro, Hagen se fijo solo en una. Parado frente la chimenea, estaba Hyoga. Hagen sentía que toda la sangre que fluía por sus venas le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. La ira los cegó y un dolor inmenso le obnubilo los sentidos. Lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzarce sobre el cisne, sordo a los gritros de Fler.

reviews (que este pobre fic las necesita)


	6. Only You

Core: ha llegado el ultimo capitulo, asi que paso a las contestacines  
Rhian Malory  
muchas gracias por la critica, hay poca gente a la que le gusta esta saga  
es que da para hacer fic dramatico, es muy linda.  
FENIXGIRL  
espero que te guste el fin que le di, y no me pegues por que ya lo termine  
ady  
tarde mucho en actualizar por que no sabia como terminarlo  
pero aca esta  
Shadir  
tranquila a hagen le di un valium, chico nervioso

bue las dejo con el ultimo cap, perdon por hacerlas esperar, y gracias a todas las  
que leyeron este fic. besos.

Capitulo 6° : "Only You"

"_Some how i'll make you see…_

…_How happy you make me,_

_I can´t live this live…_

…_without by my side,_

_i need you to survive._

_So stay with my…"_

"¡Auch!" Exclamo Hagen al sentir el ardor del desinfectante en la mejilla. Bud le curaba, se mantenía callado , no mencionaba nada acerca de lo sucedido esa mañana. Hagen bullía de rabia todavía. Hilda y Vile lo regañaban.

A decir verdad, había salido bastante bien de la pelea de esa mañana. Hyoga había reaccionado al ataque de Hagen, se había requerido de la ayuda de los cuatro santos de bronce y de Bud para separar al cisne y al caballo de ocho patas. Fler le había mirado con reproche y censura, lo dejo de lado para atender a Hyoga. Una mueca de fastidio cruzo el rostro de Hagen, pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar el labio partido del patito.

Bud termino de curarlo y se hizo a un lado, estaba muy callado; mortalmente callado; y eso era raro en el. Hilda se arrodillo a su lado y intento explicarle por trigésima vez la razón por la cual los santos estaban ahí

"¿Has entendido Hagen?"

"Umm" Murmuro

"Ellos partirán mañana, irán a rescatar a Atena. Son nuestros huéspedes y hay que trataremos como se merecen"

"Con mas razón…debo matar a ese pato"

"¡Hagen!" Le reprendió Hilda

"Me portare bien" Le dijo con una mueca, que podía llegar a ser una sonrisa

"Entonces me marcho tranquila. La cena de hoy será formal…así que espero que se comporten" Les dijo Hilda, aunque lo ultimo fue mas bien para Hagen "Los veré mas tarde" Se marcho. Vile se acerco al dios guerrero y le acaricio el rubio cabello

"Niño, ya no pelee mas, que mi corazón no esta para sustos" Le dijo la anciana

"Esta bien, Vile" Hagen agarro la regordeta mano de su niñera y se la beso

"Ahora me voy, debo preparar sus ropas" Cuando Vile se marcho Hagen miro a Bud de reojo, no entendía por que estaba tan callado

"Eres…un…idiota" Le dijo el gemelo de Cid, pausadamente, para que lo entendiera "Pegándole a ese lo único que lograras es que ella se enoje contigo. ¡Por Odin!" Exclamo exasperado "Por que no le dices de una vez lo que sientes. Aparte, Hyoga no esta interesado en Fler. Ellos no son malos, si no hubiese sido por Ikki nunca me hubiese reconciliado con mi hermano" Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió "Deja de comportarte como un niño, Hagen" Dicho esto se marcho, dejando a Hagen boquiabierto…y pensativo.

La cena había transcurrido con tranquilidad. Hagen se había comportado bien, aunque debajo de la mesa estrujaba con fuerza su túnica ribeteada con piel de oso.

Luego, todos se dirigieron al salón, donde el hogar mantenía el ambiente cálido. Bud, Ikki y Shun se encontraban en un rincón tomando unas copitas de vodka. Hilda tomaba un te en compania de Seiya. Hagen sonrío al recordar, como esa mañana Seiya razono con el cuando la ira le había nublado la vista, aunque no se crea, el pegaso había echo entrar en razones a Hagen. Fler y Hyoga, para desgracia de el, estaban frente a la chimenea charlando animosamente. El dios guerrero de Merack apretó tanto el vaso de whisky que casi lo hace añicos.

"Hagen" Hilda lo sorprendió "Me acompañarías a mi cuento, es que estoy cansada" Hagen asintió y le ofreció el brazo a la soberana de Asgard. Ambos subieron las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones en absoluto silencio. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Hilda se dio vuelta "Ella también te ama, Hagen. No dejes que los celos se interpongan en su felicidad"

"Es que es mas fuerte que yo"

"Ustedes tienen la posibilidad de ser felices" Aunque intento contenerse, una lagrima rodó por su blanca mejilla. El recuerdo de Sigfrid era fuerte y el dolor seguía matándola. Hagen limpio la lagrima y le dijo "El era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de corazón"

"Ya lo se" Trato de componerse "Prométeme que la cuidaras"

"Prometo protegerla a costa de mi vida" Le dijo con seriedad

"Gracias" Le beso la mejilla y entro a su habitación. Hagen se quedo pensando ante la rara actitud de Hilda. Al llegar al salón no encontró ni a Fler ni a Hyoga. Se olvido hasta de su nombre, la ira lo estaba volviendo a dominar. 'Calma Hagen' se tranquilizo. Tenia que seguir el consejo de Bud. Se acerco a Shiryu y le pregunto a donde estaban "En el jardín" Le contesto el dragón con amabilidad. Y allí estaban, parados frente a frente… y riendo.

"Fler" le llamo en tono calmo Hagen. La hermana de Hilda se dio vuelta sorprendida, ya que el siempre le decía 'Señorita Fler'

"¿Si?" Le pregunto. Hagen la tomo de la cintura y se la cargo al hombro, como si de una bolsa de papas se tratase

"Acá se acabaron las formalidades" Dijo el rubio

"¿Qué haces?" Se interpuso Hyoga

"No…te…metas" Dijo pausadamente. Fler había comenz0do a golpear la espalda de Hagen con los puños. Hyoga se hizo a un lado, sabia que no le haría daño, pero igual le advirtió "Hazle daño poni y te romperé las ocho patitas"

"Claro, veremos" Hizo un gesto con la mano y se llevo a Fler a un lugar mas apartado "Basta" le dio una palmada en el trasero y Fler dejo de golpearlo. "Ya esta" La dejo en el suelo. Ella lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando una respuesta por ese acto tan bárbaro.

"Estoy harto de que me traten como un juguete" Comenzó el "He sufrido como un condenado al pensar que estabas con ese cisne de cuarta. No puedo ver a la mujer que amo tirándosele a otro. Si no soy correspondido quiero saberlo ahora, por que si no juro que comeremos…"

"Yo también te amo" Dijo Fler sonrojada

"…pato asado…" Hagen paro de hablar y miro a Fler "¿Qué?" Dejo de caminar, ya que durante todo el discurso había ido de aquí para allá

"Que a mi nunca me gusto Hyoga, yo siempre te quise a ti" Le confeso

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Pense que yo no te gustaba"

"Tonta…" Le dijo con dulzura "Si estaba atrás tuyo como un perrito faldero…cosa que cambiara ahora" Le aclaro, aunque ni le se lo creía

"Pense que me tratabas a si por ser la hija del rey"

"Hemos sido dos tontos" Se le acerco y la encerró entre sus brazos "Perdón…por el ataque de celos de hoy"

"Estas perdonado" Le sonrío

"Gracias" Se inclino y la beso "Soñé con este momento desde la primer vez que te vi"

"Pues ya no tienes que soñar. Ahora es real y lo será para siempre" Le sonrío y Hagen volvió a besarla. Así se quedaron por un rato mas, escondidos entre los arboles, alejados de los demás, solos ellos dos.

Epilogo 

El sol había salido hacia un par de horas ya. Fler estaba lista para salir a cabalgar con Hagen. Habían pasado dos años, ahora ellos dos eran los soberanos de Asgard.

"Buenos días, hermana" Saludo el retrate de Hilda, que ahora estaba junto a Sigfrid en la morada de Odin

"¿Estas lista?" Pregunto Hagen que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, en sus brazos cargaba a una niña de un año "¿Mira a quien he traído?"

"Ven con mamá" Le dijo Fler a su hijita "¿Cómo esta mi pequeña Hilda?" Le beso la mejilla y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. La niña sonrío, era la viva imagen de su hermana, la antigua sacerdotisa

"¡Má!" Le contesto la niña riendo, mirándola con sus ojos violáceos llenos de picardía, ya que le encantaban las cosquillas

"Te quedaras con Gert" Le dijo a Hilda. Gert era la niñera de la pequeña, la niña asintió. "Dale un beso a tu padre" Hagen se acerco y tomo a su hija en brazos. La niña tomo el rostro de su padre con sus pequeñas manitos y le beso la mejilla.

"Ahora ve con tu niñera" Hagen le beso los plateados cabellos, que parecían de un celeste muy claro cuando el sol los iluminaba.

Fler extendió la mano hacia su esposo "¿Me acompañas?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Hagen le tomo la mano

"Hasta el mas allá si hace falta. Te acompañare al infinita y mucho mas allá" Lo sonrío con ternura.

FIN

02/05/2005


End file.
